


New Life

by Celeste_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_Riddle/pseuds/Celeste_Riddle
Summary: A special new life is born.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	New Life

A silvery smoky otter flitted through the air on Asgard searching for the person it was to deliver its message to. The majority of the inhabitants it passed watched the otter in confusion, unsure of where this creature came from or how it even reached Asgard. But the otter was on a mission and would not be deterred. Even when a guard stepped in front of it, the little otter fluttered through the guard like he wasn’t even there.

Eventually the otter found the person it was looking for. The god of thunder himself, Thor. Thor turned to the otter with a serious expression on his face. 

“What is it?” He prompted.

The otter opened its mouth and a feminine voice came out for all nearby to hear. “The baby’s coming.” With its message delivered, the otter rolled in a circle before disappearing. 

Thor’s eyes widened. “I must go!” With that, he teleported down to Earth to the hospital they had planned on using St. Mungo’s. 

For the baby being born this day, was his daughter with his girlfriend Hermione. The otter had been her patronus that allowed her to reach him no matter where he was. He hurriedly strode into the hospital and questioned the front desk on her whereabouts. The staff easily complied once they’d checked his name to a list of people that were allowed to either be with her during the delivery or to visit her after. For her safety, since she was a war heroine and therefore high in society. 

The healers led him to her room and let him inside. Immediately, he rushed to her side. 

“How are you, Hermione?” He questioned.

“I’m fine. Baby’s fine as well.” Hermione smiled at him before being hit with another contraction and hissing in pain.

Thor wrapped an arm behind her and held out his other hand. “It’s okay. Squeeze all you need to.”

She nodded as she took his hand. “I’m sure it’ll be almost nothing for you. You being a god and all.” She teased.

“You speak as if you are not of strength yourself.” Thor pronounced as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione blushed “We shall see after our daughter is born.”

“I’ll be here the whole time.” Thor smiled back. “I promise.”

True to his word, he remained with her the entire time she was in labor. Taking every hand squeeze that came with her every contraction. The squeezes got harder and tighter as her contractions grew stronger. The hours passed slowly by as the healers occasionally came in to see how dilated Hermione was. By the time Hermione was cleared by the healers to push, the contractions were at their strongest, Hermione’s grip on Thor’s hand was very tight. Thor had also been allowed to sit behind Hermione to give her better back support.

Thirty minutes later, the cries of their newborn daughter rang throughout the room. The healers cleaned her up and wrapped her up before handing her to Hermione. The baby was revealed to have a full head of blonde curls (a mix of Thor’s hair and Hermione’s hair) and Hermione’s brown eyes. Thor looked at his girls with pride, even more so when Hermione handed the baby to him. 

“Our little Rose.” He murmured as he watched their daughter fall asleep in his arms.

“A perfect name.” Hermione smiled as she let out a yawn.

“Go ahead and rest, Hermione. You’ve earned it.” He encouraged as he gave her a kiss.

“Alright. Wake me if she cries. She’ll likely be hungry.” Hermione murmured as she slipped off to sleep.

“Rest well, darling.” Thor murmured as he gently laid Rose down in the bassinet provided for her before he sat down in a chair next to Hermione’s bed to watch over both of them.


End file.
